What You're Missing
by bronzed topaz
Summary: When Jacob breaks up with Bella for another girl, she turns to the one person who she knows she can trust for comfort: her best friend Edward Cullen. With prom only a day away, Edward volunteers to take his best friend. Now maybe he can finally take his second chance to speak out about his feelings for her. Not that Bella would ever see it coming. AH E/B


**What You're Missing**

**A One Shot**

**Edward/Bella**

**Rated T**

**11,419 words**

**Comment: Please review and tell me what you think. I wrote this ages ago and just decided I would post it. I'm not too sure about it thought. And sorry in advance for all those Jacob lover/liker's that may be reading this. He's not too bad but eh, I don't like him so…**

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's just not working out. You see, Jessica and me were hanging out yesterday and we found that we actually have a lot in common. One moment we were discussing our favorite type of candy and the next were full on kissing, like we're-" Jacob said but I cut him before he could say anymore. I really didn't want to hear it. It's one thing for your two year boyfriend to break up with you the day before Prom night, but a whole other thing to listen to him going on about the reason he's breaking it off.

"Yeah, you know what, I really don't want to hear it Jacob. You don't even have the decency to break it to me nicely! You just show up at my doorstep on a Friday morning and instead of taking me to school, the first thing that comes out of that big shit hole of yours is that you're breaking it off! You are a piece of shit Jacob Black and I never want to see you again. Actually, no, I hope that you do because I'm going to make you sorry that you ever dumped me for that skank! She is the biggest whore in the school! Go. To. Hell!" I snap at him then promptly slam the door in his shocked face.

As soon as I hear his car pull away I sink down to the floor against the door and let loose the tears that were threatening to escape the whole time I was yelling at Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

My Jacob.

These thoughts only make me cry harder because he's not my Jacob anymore. He's Jessica 'Skank' Stanley's Jacob. Skank has been out for Jacob ever since Edward refused her approaches. But Jacob was easier to catch than my best friend.

After I force the tears to stop so that I can see the time on the clock I see that I am ten minutes late for school but somehow I can't bring myself to care. How can I even want to go when Jacob will be there obsessing over skank, a constant reminder that I will never be good enough as her, regardless of her whore ways.

_No! Get up off this floor, wash your face, and get your ass to school and show that basted what he's missing_, I scold myself. So I pull myself together, get up off the floor and climb the stairs to bathroom, washing my face without even looking in the mirror. I know that it will be a disaster.

Exiting the bathroom and heading down the stairs to the front door, grabbing my keys, coat and bag on the way I open the door only to freeze when I remember that this was the exact place only fifteen minutes before that I lost My Jacob.

Damn! Stop doing that! He's not Your Jacob anymore!

Holding in the tears that are threatening to escape, I slowly close the door and edge my way to my truck. Probably the only thing that I have left that I can call my own. I get into the cab and stick my keys in but I can't bring myself to start the dam thing. Starting it means that I have to actually go to school, not a task that I am looking forward to. Firstly, I'm late. That means that I have to endure my English teachers wrath. Secondly, skank and her new toy will be there and I'll spend the next million years trying to avoid them. Difficult task when they're both in most of my classes. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

So there I sit for another immeasurable amount of time trying to bring myself to turn the key. It's not as easy as it sounds because all I want to do is head back inside, crawl into my warm bed and cry until there are no more tears left to cry with. But I refuse to let myself. I've already shown enough weakness; by not turning up to school I'm only giving skank more fuel to work with.

Even so, I just can't bring myself to turn the key.

So I sit in the cab staring at the front of my house blankly with my hand on the key and the other on the steering wheel, willing myself to man up. I sit there for another forty-five minutes until the first period is over and I am now facing the dreaded Mr. Mango in Second period Government.

I sit there staring even when I hear a car pull up in the driveway behind me. Even when I hear a door close and footsteps heading up the pathway to the front door only to turn and come towards me when they see me in the truck. I know who it is even before he passes the front of my truck and hopes into the passenger side. I know who it is.

"Bella," He murmurs, his voice like pure velvet. I feel his hand prying mine from the wheel and the key, holding them in his. "Look at me." He says, the pain evident in his voice. Hurting because I'm hurting.

I slowly turn to face him and take in his anguished green eyes, messy bronze hair and perfect features, realizing I was wrong before when I said I have nothing, because he is _My_ Edward.

"He is a brainless asshole with absolutely no idea what he gave up, and a broken nose." He said, saying the last past faster than the rest of the sentence.

And I laugh. Because Edward rarely swears for one thing and he is extremely against violence. The perfect gentleman.

Edward smirks. His whole face lighting up with my laughter. That alone could lighten up my whole world. Edward is positively my guardian angel. An archangel.

"You broke his nose?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, and although he wasn't very happy I think that the rest of the school liked it. Excluding skank one and skank two, who, I'm positive were trying to kill me with their eyes, and the headmaster, no he didn't like that at all." He said with a grin.

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" I asked, worried.

"Only three days suspension. Plus, it was worth it." He said sill grinning.

"Edward, you've never got into trouble before, what will Carlisle and Esme think?" I asked, still concerned.

He shrugged. "They'll understand. After all it was for a good cause. No one will ever get away with hurting you Bella, I promise." He said seriously.

"Thank you Edward." I said, truly grateful. "When does your suspension start?" I asked, choosing to forget about Jacob for the time being.

"Today. They sent me home, after they called Esme, of course. I was told to go straight home by principal Frank. Not that fond of fighting at this school." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you remember the time when Mike Newton challenged Emmett to a fight because he wouldn't let him talk to me and very nearly got himself killed?" Edward nodded enthusiastically. "He got two weeks suspension and Mike ended up in hospital with a broken arm and collarbone and a concussion. Not to mention a two week suspension when he got back to school." I retold. Edward laughed.

"Ah, good times, good times. Emmett was grounded, stuck at home for the whole two weeks without TV or any other form of entertainment. The worst two weeks of his life according to him." We both laughed.

"And you and Alice both got a clean room to come home to everyday." I said.

"Not to mention he destroyed the kitchen while learning how to cook. Esme made us all eat his meal, do you remember?" He asked.

"Worst meal of my life and I live with Charlie!" We both laughed again.

It was silent for a minute and I again got lost in the memory of what happened this morning and before the tears could spill over again Edward got out and came around to my side of the truck, opening the door and holding out his hand for am to take.

"Come on. Lets go." He said, comfortingly. Willing me to forget about Jacob.

So I took the hand of the only person I could trust right now as he helped me out of the truck and into his Volvo.

Edward drove while I chose a song to pay on his iPod. We had the same taste in music so it wasn't hard to find a song that I liked but it was hard to find one that didn't remind me of he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Eventually I went with Debussy's Clair de Lune. It was a safe song for it had no words. As it started playing I saw Edward smile. This is one of our favorite songs. And for a good reason.

"Do you remember how we found out we both liked this song?" He asked me.

"Of course. I've never forgotten. We had only known each other for a week and it was ninth grade. We weren't really friends 'cause you and your family like to seclude yourselves and everyone thought you were freaky. So I'm at my locker when all of a sudden I get hit and knocked to the ground only to find when I look up this bronzed haired green eyed boy is practically lying on top of me with the most incredulous expression like he doesn't know when on earth happened! So I'm pinned beneath this extremely good looking boy wondering why the hell he's on top of me when I hear Debussy blaring form his iPod at a defining level and the brilliant thing I say is 'Clair de Lune, huh? Debussy must be very distracting if you still haven't realized that you're on top of me' and it's only after you realize and roll off of me blushing that I realize that you brother is standing by laughing so hard everyone in the hallway has stopped and started staring at us! And I'm so mortified I just sit there with this boy sitting next to me looking as horrified as I am while his brother booms 'Eddie's already got on top of a girl and it's only the first week! This girl just to pretty for you to stand huh buddy? You just don't want to get off!' and don't forget 'a perfect match! Mr. and Mrs. Debussy!' and he'll never let us forget it either. You've earned us the perfect nickname." I finish and by that time we're both laughing again. It was the perfect meeting. For us anyway.

"Don't you go getting all annoyed with me for that nickname, I'm the one who has to live with him! It's either Eddie Boy which sounds like a dogs name or Mr. Debussy which is just embarrassing cause he had to go and get the whole thing on film. Now every single person in the town of Forks knows about that." He groaned.

"I'm just as mortified as you! Alice keeps going on and on and on it's the only thing that she calls me! I don't even know if she remembers my real name! The last time she called my by my name was… gee I can't even remember! Maybe I'm going to have to change my name in her phone so she will." I whined.

"We both got it bad." Edward said as he pulled up in his garage. I was so distracted by our conversation that I didn't even see that this is where we were headed.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Would you rather go to school?" He asked as he opened my door.

"No!" I quickly replied. That was the last place I want to be.

"Then that's why we're here." He said while holding the door open that lead us into the living room. It looked exactly the same as the last time I was here. The South glass wall, staircase and interior decoration that Esme seems so reluctant to change.

He led me into the kitchen. "Drink? Food?" He asked, looking at me.

"Um, water please." I respond. I really needed water after all this mornings crying.

He got us two glasses of water and handed one to me as we sat down at the kitchen counter drinking in silence. For once we had absolutely nothing to say besides the one topic that we were both reluctant to discuss. I could tell that he wanted to say something by the way his face looked. I knew what it was about. I sighed.

"Just say what you want to say Edward. I don't mind." Even though the last part was a lie. He rolled his eyes calling out my lie. I never was good at lying.

"What makes you think I have something to say?" He asked avoiding my gaze.

"I can tell Edward. I've known you for four years. You have something to say. It's also obvious in the way that you wont look at me. I really don't mind." I lied again.

"Yes, you do." He said, looking me in the eye. Edward could be just as stubborn as me sometimes and I could tell that he has no intention of cracking. I held his gaze trying to literally read the answer in his eyes but I only find stubbornness and an emotion that is so well hidden that I can't even guess as to what it is. But I refuse to back down. He will tell me.

"Edward? Bella?" A completely shocked voice broke our stubborn contest. We both turn at the same time to the doorway of the kitchen where Esme stands. She's wearing a pair of white yoga pants and a tightly fitted black top. Her caramel hair is up in a bun and she is wearing blue-rimed glasses. Even so she still looks stunning.

"Hey mom." Edward is the first to speak awkwardly running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I understand why you're home Edward but may I ask as to why Bella is here also?" Esme asks politely.

"Well, I, um, ah," I hesitate, not knowing how to explain my morning so far. But luckily Edward steps in.

"Mom, Bella just doesn't feel like she is able to go to school today. Her morning so far hasn't been the best." Edward explains and I smile thanks at him. He smiles back.

Esme looks between us then shrugs, giving up on trying to figure out what's going on. She went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water before coming over to the counter where we were, and sitting down next to Edward.

"So, Edward. Why on earth would you punch someone?" Esme asked, shaking her head as if this face confuses her, which is reasonable.

"He deserved it." He stated and I silently agreed.

"What did he do?" She asked curiously.

"He is a careless dimwit with absolutely no brain in that big head of his." He said seriously and I snickered when two days ago I probably would have glared. Esme noticed. Her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Language." She warned. "So I still fail to see why you punched him." She said.

I could see Edward hesitating. He didn't want to tell her because he was scared about how I would react. Not wanting to bring on the tears again. So I stepped in.

"He cheated on me with sk-Jessica Stanley." I said quickly recovering from my mishap. Edward shot me a look.

"Oh. I'm very sorry dear." Esme said, apologizing for both my misfortune and her prying.

"Its fine." I said even though it was only half true. Discussing it with Edward is one thing. Discussing it with Esme is another.

Esme smiled. "Well, why don't you two go somewhere else? I was just about to start dinner." Esme suggested. And Edward quickly ushered me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We made it into his room, which was probably my most favorite place in the whole entire world. Only memories of Edward and me were in this room. Nobody Else. It was my safe haven.

"I'm sorry about that Bella." Edward said while sitting on the edge of his massive bed with the gold coverlet and black framework. He patted the space next to him, inviting me to sit. I walked over and sat beside him, our shoulders brushing. The familiar spark whenever we touched was there, so comforting and familiar.

"It's fine. She was going to find out sometime. I mean the prom is in three days and I think she would have found it a little weird when Jacob shows up with skank and I'm not even there." I joke but when I look over at Edward he's not smiling. I frown.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you truly want to go Bella?" He asked.

"Um, kind of. But I only agreed to go with Jacob because I knew that he really wanted to go and after he bought me a dress and everything I actually got excited but now it's not a possibility. I don't have a date and I'm not showing up without one, hell, I don't even have a dress! I'm not wearing anything that Jacob got me." I snorted in disgust.

"Well, Alice could get you a dress you know Bella." Edward suggested.

"But that still leaves me with the problem with the no date part." I said, not even going to doubt Alice's shopping skills.

"It doesn't really have to be a date, just someone to hang off of the whole night." He said cautiously.

"What are you saying?" I asked, suspicious.

He took a deep breath. "Well, only if you really want to go, otherwise it doesn't matter," He paused. "I could take you. But just as friends, I promise." He said not looking at me.

I took a deep breath. "But, what will everyone else think?" I asked, not entirely sure.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, they'll always make something out of nothing, but you don't have to. It was just a suggestion. All I want is for you to get everything that you deserve Bella." He said that masked emotion clear in his eyes now, holding me hostage.

"Okay." I said hypnotized by his eyes and that emotion that I desperately want to uncover. His face lit up.

"Really?" He asked, like he was an eight year old who found out that he was getting a puppy.

"Why not? It might be fun." I said, excited by his excitement.

Friday afternoon when Alice and Emmett got home from school, they both come straight to me. Alice enveloping my in a tiny hug and Emmett wrapping his arms around us both.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Alice said, using my real name for once.

"Yeah. I could give him another nose job if you like. You know that I've always wanted to hit him and then Edward here gets the shot." Emmett complained.

"No, one nose job is enough. I don't need the both of you suspended and you know that principle Frank is a lot harder on you than he is on Edward." I said, laughing at his pout.

"That's because I cause a lot more damage than Eddie boy does." Emmett laughed and Edward scowled at the nickname.

"Nice while it lasted wasn't it Edward?" I joked and he laughed. "Hey Alice can I borrow your phone?" I asked a very confused Alice. She handed me her phone while Edward shook his head, smirking.

Once I had hold of her phone I quickly changed my name from Mrs. Debussy back to Bella, hiding the screen from Alice when she tried to see what I was doing. This made Edward and Emmett laugh when she complained.

"There you go Alice. All better." I said handing it back to her. She started going through her phone trying to find what I changed.

"Come on Edward. Lets go back up to your room." I said quickly grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me.

"Why?" He asked just as I closed and locked his door.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Alice screamed running up the stairs.

"Ah." Edward said, barley containing his laughter.

"Come on!" I said, leading him to the bed so that we could sit down while waiting for Alice to calm down.

No sooner than had we sat down we heard Alice banging on his bedroom door yelling. "You can't hide in there all day! Come out and face your judgment! Edward won't be able to protect you from me _Mrs. Debussy_!" Alice yelled in a much quieter tone than before. We laughed.

"Who knew she'd get this worked up about a few names." I laughed.

"She's very serious about those nicknames. On last Christmases cards she went and wrote you in there as well, but only as Mrs. Debussy to my Mr. Debussy. Everyone found it very amusing." He smiled.

"Yeah. Charlie found it amusing when he got a card in the mail addressed to Mrs. Debussy. He went on about it the whole day. Billy and Jacob didn't like that very much." I said, remembering their faces. They're not so fond of the Cullens down at the reservation.

"Too bad that was the year Carlisle and Esme decided to have Christmas down in Alaska with our cousins. Christmas just isn't the same without you." He said sincerely.

"Well, we'll make the most of this Christmas than won't we?" I asked. He smiled.

"Hey, isn't it a bit quite?" He asked worried. It was then that I noticed that Alice had indeed given up on try

ing to break the door down.

"How about you go check the door?" I suggested.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Um, because your the man and she's trying to kill _me_. So go on!" I urged as he huffed and slowly opened the door peeking his head out. As soon as he called the all clear the door flew open and Edward jumped back. There in the doorway stood the pixie looking as dangerous as ever.

She started to walk to where I sat on the bed, while I scooted back towards the headboard. As soon as she was standing on the side of the bed glaring at me I had an Idea.

"Alice? Will you calm down if I said I needed a new dress for Prom?" I asked hopefully. Almost instantly her face lit up and she was pulling me off the bed and dragging me out the door.

"Hurry up, Mrs. Debussy! We don't have a moment to loose!" Alice urged. She was bouncing at the front door while I hurried to put my coat on. Edward came down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Emmett who was fully immersed in his game.

"Help!" I mouthed to Edward who simply smirked in return and shook his head. I stuck out my tongue like a five year old. He laughed.

"Hey! Stop talking to Edward and put on you damn shoes!" Alice yelled who had somehow managed to get her Porsche and was waiting for me out front. I put on my shoes and said a goodbye to Edward and Emmett who wished me good luck. Yeah, I was going to need it.

Once I was in the car with Alice speeding down the highway the interrogation started. Just like it always did.

"Sooo, Who's taking you to prom?" Alice asked knowingly.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" Alice chanted.

"But only as a friend! He's only taking me cause I wanted to go! Nothing more!" I interrupted.

"You're a bit overly defensive there aren't you Bella?" She asked, side glancing at me.

"What have I got to be defensive about Alice?" I asked playing dumb even though we've had this conversation a million times before. Her insisting that Jacob was a douche and that she new someone who was perfect for me -she's not very subtle about who- and me standing up for Jacob and insisting that Edward and me are just friends. But now… I don't know what to argue for.

"Bella, I'm not going to push you anymore because you're rid of that asshole but just keep in mind that next time you're with Edward that everything is not what it seems." Alice said seeming to choose her words carefully. I laughed at her choice of words.

"Alice that sounds like something a fortune teller would say!" I laughed.

"Well you never know." She winked.

We were at the mall in Seattle. Alice insisted that because it was further away then Port Angels that their would be more dresses to choose from not to mention that it is bigger. We were walking around trying to find the perfect dress shop. She wanted my dress to be something that would be me. I couldn't agree more.

We were passing a second hand store when a dress in the window caught my eye. It didn't catch my eye because I thought I had found my dress. No, it caught my eye because it was the dress that Jacob bought me. I froze on the spot staring at the dress with my jaw on the floor. That Idiot bought my Prom dress from a SECOND HAND STORE!

"Bella?" Alice asked looking back at me and then at where I was staring with a horrified expression. When she spotted the dress she instantly recognized the dress. I could tell.

"THAT ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE!" She ranted. I just stared at the black strapless dress. The same dress that I got told was bought in the most expensive store out there. The same dress that he returned this afternoon when I called him to tell him to return it. The same dress that I thought was going to make me look good for a change. Yeah. He was dead.

"Come on Bella. We're going to get a _real_ dress from a _real_ store. A dress that would be worthy for you." And with that she grabbed my hand and stormed off in search of the perfect Prom dress.

TWO HOURS LATER…

"Come on Bella! I promise! Just one more store! We've still got an hour until sunset!" Alice pleaded.

"Alice! We've already been to three stores! Lets just go home!" I said. I was tired of trying on dress after dress.

"You need a dress Bella! Now come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the last store that I would willingly go into today.

As soon as we got into the store Alice started grabbing dresses and shoving them into my arms and practically throwing me into the dressing room.

The first dress I tried on was a white strapless full length one with a big bow around the waist. Alice shook her head.

The next an olive green knee length one with short sleeves and a v neckline. We both declined.

The next one was a short pink one with spaghetti straps and although Alice said it would drive the guys crazy she said it just wasn't me. I couldn't have agreed more.

After another three dresses consisting of the colors red, yellow and purple Alice finally handed me a dress that I was sure I would like.

It was blue and was made of silk. It was full length and had silver sparkles starting from the top and thinning out until they stopped at my waist. It had straps that were designed to hang off my shoulders and I absolutely loved it. So did Alice.

"Oh my god, Bella! It's perfect! Do you like it?" She asked me hopefully.

"Alice I love it!" I exclaimed. She grinned.

"And so will Edward!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

So we bought the dress, or more like Alice did, while I stood there pouting the whole time. It was my dress why should she get to play for it?

"Because you're Edwards date and I'm his sister which means I get to pay for your dress." Alice reasoned. Yeah. Right. Sure.

So with the dress out of the way Alice got me matching high heels, that I protested greatly, but she ignored me. She also got me a silver necklace with a pearl at the end, but not before I made sure the pearl was fake. She got earrings to match the necklace. I thought that she was going overboard but she insisted at was all necessary. I rolled my eyes.

When we finally got out of the store the sun had already set and I was so tired that Alice dropped me straight home.

"Bye Alice and thanks. Tell Edward I said bye would you?" I asked while standing outside the open door of her car.

"Sure Bella. I'll be over tomorrow so that I can pick you up and we'll get ready at my place ok?" She asked.

"Sure Alice. Thanks again." I said.

"No problem Bella! See you tomorrow!" She said.

"See you!" I said and she closed the door and sped away while I made my way up to the house.

I went inside and put my stuff down and made my way to where I could hear the voices in the living room. When I got there I paused when I saw Billy and Charlie Sitting in front of the TV yelling at the baseball game. While the once and only Satan himself sat next to Charlie not at all paying attention to the game but instead looking out the window looking very worried. Good.

I cleared my throat loudly trying to get their attention. All three of their eyes came to me. Charlie looked happy and oblivious, Billy looked suspicious as to where I've been and Jacob looked like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Bella! Glad your finally home! Look who decided to drop by! Where have you been?" Charlie asked oblivious to my glaring at the dog in the room.

"I was shopping with Alice." I stated dryly.

"What for?" He asked his attention already back to the game but just trying to make an effort.

"A dress for Prom." I said. This caught everyone's attention. They were all shocked but Jacob for a different reason.

"Why? I thought you already had a dress?" Charlie said and it was clear now more than ever that he has no idea that Jacob and I are over.

"I did. A very cheep dress but a dress nonetheless. But I needed a new one. A new date means a new dress. Doesn't it Jacob?" I glared at him. Charlie and Billy both turned their shocked faces to look at Jacob who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. But instead of answering my question he asked another.

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Edward." I said knowing that this would make both him and his father angry. They frowned.

"But I thought you and Edward were just friends." Charlie said confused.

"We are. He just offered to take me when my date dumped me." I said and then walked out of the room leaving two shocked men and one Jacob to explain his actions probably with a well thought out lie.

I was still in bed. I had no idea what time it was and I wasn't about to find out. I had no desire to move from this spot. Last night was miserable. I stayed up until Billy and Jacob left and then when they did I cried myself to sleep when the day's events came crashing down on me. I didn't regret spending time with Edward or agreeing to go to the Prom with him. It was just the fact that I lost my boyfriend of two years who I thought to be fateful and whom I thought loved me. I had no idea if I loved him back then and now the only conclusion I can come to is maybe. In a way anyway or I wouldn't be feeling like this.

So I didn't get much sleep last night and now I have to spend a day playing guinea pig Barbie with Alice. I just don't know if I'm in the mood anymore. Yesterday I was confident that I could do this but now, I was scared what everyone else would think.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway and knew that Alice was here. But I couldn't bring myself to get up. I heard her knock on the door and Charlie let her in. After a few minutes I heard my door open.

"Bella?" Alice called tentatively.

"Mm." I hummed, not making a move to get up.

I heard her walk over and felt the bed sink down as she lay beside me. I rolled over to face her seeing her face full of pity. Seeing her pity brought on the tears again. I cried onto her shoulder soaking her shirt while she held me silently. Alice knew when not to talk and when words were needed. This time I just wanted silence while I cried.

When the tears finally stopped I pulled back. I could see Alice examining my face for any sign of more tears but I was sure that was all. For now.

"Can I ask you something Alice?" I asked her.

"Of course." She said.

"Is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough?" I asked, holding in the tears again.

"Oh, Bella," She pulled me to her again while I let a few tears escape. "There is nothing wrong with you. Of course you're good enough. That idiot just can't see it. You'll find your prince charming once day Bella, and he'll tell you how perfect you are. He'll never hurt you or I'll kick his ass." Alice promised. I looked up at her.

"Does love really exist for me Alice? Do you believe that?" I asked, needing to know the answer.

"Yes and It might be closer than you think." She said in her fortuneteller voice again. I laughed a shaky laugh.

"Now hurry up! We need to get started." She said and glided out of my bedroom to wait for me downstairs.

When I was ready Alice dragged me out the door after saying goodbye to Charlie and we headed off to her place to get ready. When we arrived Alice parked in the garage and dragged me inside. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle who were watching a game of football greeted us in the living room. When we came in they all turned to look at us.

"Hey Mrs. Debussy!" Emmett boomed. I groaned. Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"Get used to it Bella. He's been saying it to me all day." Edward said and came up embraced me in a hug.

"Yeah, well if you had been watching where you were going in the hallway that day then I wouldn't have the nicknames then would I?" Emmett asked. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Damn you, Edward!" I said playfully and hit him on the arm.

"Well, if I had been watching than we wouldn't be friends now would we?" He asked and shoved my shoulder gently.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Of course it is!" He scoffed. "You wouldn't have anybody to do your homework for you." He joked.

"Yeah, 'cause someone to do my homework was the most important thing I gained. When we get out of school I'll have no use for you anymore. You're just my homework person." I dismissively.

Edward pouted. "Well that's not fair." He looked like someone just ran over his new puppy. I melted.

"Well maybe you're more important than that." I gave in.

"Thank you." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Ok, Edward you do that tonight and I will personally kill you. Now come on Bella." Alice started dragging me upstairs before she paused and looked back. "And if any of you come in my room…" She let the threat hang there not needing to finish the sentence. They all new what she was capable of.

Alice sat me in the chair in front of her bathroom mirror and proceeded in pinning up my hair in the most intricate design that looked neat but messy at the same time. It took forever even though the style itself only looked like at took a few minutes.

After my hair she started on my make-up which, again, took forever but when it was finished looked very simple. She was a genius. I couldn't tell what she put where but my eyes were dark and my lips had a pink gloss on.

"Alice, wow." I said, speechless.

"I know. Now go wait in my room while I get ready." she said already curling her hair.

I walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom where everything was perfectly organized from her bed to her nail polish. Her bed was purple with a dark wood frame. She had a desk on the left wall that was fully glass and a door to a walk in closet on the right side of her bed, which I was afraid to look inside. I sat down on her bed wondering what I was going to do when I notice a list on her desk. Four words caught my eye.

**Mr. and Mrs. Debussy.**

**1. At prom make Jacob jealous so that he will make a move to get Bella back. **

**2. Get Jessica onto Edward.**

**3. Edward will get jealous of Jacob and rebuff Jessica. **

**4. Get Bella to see Edward.**

**5. Encourage Edward to tell Bella**

**6. Happily Ever After.**

The four words that caught my eye were Mr. and Mrs. Debussy.

And now I couldn't help but wonder what that little pixie was up to. It was obvious that it was a plan to get Edward and me together but it just didn't make sense. Firstly, Edward just doesn't see me that way. Secondly, we are just friends, that's all we could ever see each other as. Right?

Once Alice had dressed both her and me we looked at ourselves in her full sized mirror. Alice was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that clung to her body and had a slit down the left side starting at her hips and it looked so beautiful on her. Her hair had been curled and she had on very little make-up like me. All her jewelry was silver as was her shoes. Edward and Emmett would approve.

My dress was perfect for me. It was a bit extravagant but it was so much better than the dress that Jacob got me. I couldn't see my shoes because the dress touched the ground but I was learning to walk in them. My hair was pinned up and my make-up suited my dress. The necklace and earrings were so beautiful and I had to admit that I looked okay. Not as good as Alice but okay.

"Alice you look…" There weren't enough words.

"Bella you look so much more better than I do. Edward owes me for the rest of his life." She declared. I laughed because I knew that she would follow through. Poor Edward.

"Sure Alice." I said not believing her for a minute.

We walked down the stairs with me griping onto the banister for dear life. A flat surface with heels was hard enough. Stairs were a death trap.

At the bottom of the stairs waited Jasper and Edward. They were both wearing tuxes and both looked great but in my eyes Edward was the only one in the room.

I've always known that Edward was beautiful. How could I not? But right now in a tux with his messy bronze hair and bright green eyes he was so much more.

I met him at the bottom of the stairs and he took my hand. Not because of the heels but that was certainly a factor but because it was a natural thing to do. And along with his touch came the spark that his touch brings. He was perfect, comfortable and safe. And perfect.

"Bella, I would say that you looked beautiful, stunning but that would practically be an insult the way you look tonight." He said softly. I blushed but couldn't tear my eyes from his.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I breathed.

We were locked in a trance. I was lost in his eyes, hypnotized again by that unnamed emotion. I was drowning and I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Doesn't everybody look great!" Esme's voice broke our trance and we both snapped our heads to where Esme was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was smiling brilliantly looking around the room at the four of us standing in the living room. "Now stand together, I want pictures!" She squealed. Well, we know where Alice got it.

We stood together at the foot of the stairs, me standing in front of Edward with his arms around my waist and Alice and Jasper in the same position. Esme snapped several pictures before she took separate pictures first of Alice and Jasper than of Edward and me. She was having too much fun.

"I wish Emmett and Rosalie were here." Esme sighed once we were finished taking pictures.

"Mom, you got pictures of them last year!" Alice said.

"I know but this is their last year at school! You three still have one more year." Esme said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Alice groaned. She was not exactly fond of the idea of a whole year without Jasper. Jasper whispered something in her ear that made her giggle than turn her head to kiss him. Edward groaned.

"Time to go!" Edward announced effectively breaking Jasper and Alice apart. She glared at him and he simply smirked.

"Yes, yes! Go!" Esme encouraged.

Edward took my hand and helped me outside to his car. After helping me into the passenger seat he went around to the drivers side and started to drive towards the school. Stupid Forks still held their dances in the school gym. Where my Mom lives in Jacksonville, Florida they hold their dances in hotel ballrooms. I only know this because she told me. Trying to get me to move in with her and Phil but I refused to leave, Charlie is all alone I told her, but both her and I know that I wont leave because of Edward. She wont let me forget it either. She even told me we look and act like a couple. Seriously. What is it with these people?

"Are you excited?" Edward asked when we were nearly at the school.

"Yes, but that might have a large part to do with the person who's taking me." I confess.

"Trust me Bella, I don't normally do dances and Proms but I'm sure I'll enjoy myself if I have you with me." Edward said.

"I've never got around to asking why you don't like dances you know." I commented.

He looked at me and seemed to forget all about the road for a while before he finally answered. "I've never found someone who was worth taking. Before now." He said quietly, almost whispered. I caught my breath. There was something just so painful about the way he said that, like he was remembering something that hurts to remember. Like he lost what meant the most to him, what he lived for. I new that there was something that he wasn't telling me. That would make everything make sense. Like the missing piece of the puzzle.

We sat in silence for the minutes it took to arrive. Edward parked his Vanquish and came around the passenger side opening the door for me and taking my hand helping me out the car like the perfect gentleman.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Not even close." I murmured.

He chuckled. "Come on. Not scared of a little dancing are we?" Edward teased.

I gulped. "Dancing?" I asked, terrified.

He laughed. "Bella you jumped off a cliff during a storm and nearly killed yourself with that moronic dog but you're scared of a little dancing?" I nodded. "Don't worry, it's all in the leading. I won't let go of you once I promise." He said smirking.

"Okay." I sighed and we walked hand in hand towards the door of the gym.

"Oh my god," I snickered, taking in the streamers, balloons, disco ball and DJ Eric in the corner with all his equipment set up on a classroom table. "It's like a horror movie!"

Edward bought our tickets and led us inside. "Well, if this is your idea of a horror than you wont like what I've got planned for Halloween then." He said faking disappointment.

"Well, you'll just have to tell me then wont you." I prompted.

"Not a chance. You'll just have to wait like everyone else. It's mine and Emmett's secret." He smirked.

"Emmett's in on it?" I asked, scared.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He said, reaching to ruffle my hair but pausing mid way, most likely remembering Alice's warning. I laughed.

"Your lucky. She would have killed you." I said.

"Your hair could look like a haystack and it would still look perfect." He murmured so that nobody else could hear.

"Sure." I said disbelieving. He started leading us towards the dance floor where Jasper, Alice Emmett and Rosalie were twirling along with a few other dancers who dared compete with the grace that they seemed to dance with. Rosalie looked stunning with her blonde hair curled flowing down the back of her red silk strapless dress. Her outfit was simple but on her it was stunning. I felt pity for every single girl in this room. Especially myself. How could I compete with that?

When I wouldn't budge from where I was standing Edward sighed and put his arm around my waist and dragged me to the dance floor. "Come on Bella. Once dance, no complaints and then we can do whatever you want." He promised.

"Fine." I sighed. "Promise."

When Edward got us out onto the dance floor he picked me up by the waist and placed my feet on his. I chuckled.

"See? You're dancing." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Ok, so maybe it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I admitted.

"Told you so." He said in true best friends fashion.

We danced like that for the rest of the song, with his arms around my waist and mine around his neck resting my head on his shoulder. It was comfortable in his arms and his smell never failed to relax me. He smelled amazing.

When the fifth song ended I looked up at Edward. "Can we go get a drink?" I asked.

Edward nodded and led us off the dance floor to the refreshments table.

"Punch?" He asked and I nodded.

Edward was pouring us two glasses of punch when my least favorite person in the world came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. I froze.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said, his breath hitting my ear making me feel dirty.

I saw Edward halt what he was doing and turn around to see Jacob. He glared at him after seeing the fear in my eyes. "Get your hands off her." He said in a voice so dark and dangerous that you could hear the threat in his voice without him even saying it.

But instead of being scared Jacob just laughed making his hold around me tighter. "Or what?" He asked.

Edward just increased his glare daring Jacob to do something, anything. I felt his hold on me lessen enough for me to get out. I jumped out of his arms and threw myself into Edwards, knowing that he wouldn't let him get hold of me again. He held me while I hugged him for dear life.

"Fine. But I'll be back for you Bella when your precious Edward isn't around to protect you. Better watch out." He warned walking away.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, not one hint of darkness in his voice just concern.

"Yeah." I said, extracting myself from his arms. He left his arm around my waist and gave me my glass of punch with the other.

"Thanks," I said and took a drink from the cup. Luckily it wasn't spiked but I was sure later on in the night it would be.

"Do you want to go?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I think I've had enough for tonight." I admitted.

"Ok. Lets go then." Edward put my cup down and led us out of the gym. I caught Jacobs eye as we left and he winked at me. I shivered.

He helped me into his car and we drove out of the parking lot.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked.

"Do you think that I could maybe stay with you tonight? I just don't trust Jacob not to show up at my house in the middle of the night." I said quietly.

He looked at me. "You know you're always welcome Bella." He said warmly.

And so we drove in silence to the Cullen house. I was lost in my thoughts about what Alice had said. Not just previously but the whole time I've known her. She always seems to know everything. When I first started going out with Jacob she warned me that he would hurt me, and he did. When we were sixteen she told us not to sneak out to go to this party with Emmett and we got caught. Last week she told me not to let Jacob get my Prom dress, and he got me a second hand one. So, the whole time I've known her she's insisted that Edward and I are perfect for each other that we'll be together someday. So the question I've got is: Is she right? And what does it mean if she is?

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward parking the Vanquish in the Cullen garage. Again he helped me out of the car and up to his bedroom.

"You can take a shower if you'd like." Edward offered.

"Um, yeah. Can I borrow a Shirt?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" He laughed.

"I guess not. I've already stolen half your wardrobe." I smirked.

"Mmm. You can keep it." He said and flopped down onto his bed.

I laughed and grabbed a white button down out of his closet and walked into his bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I took of the shoes and dumped them in the corner of his bathroom then hung the dress up on the back of his door. Once I had undressed and undid my hair, I relaxed in the warm water, enjoying the way it relaxes my muscles and calms my system.

Once I had spent enough time under the water I got out and dried myself, trying to get as much water out of my hair as possible. It was when I went to get dressed that I realized that I was going to have to wear the thong and bra set that Alice forced me to wear saying 'You need to wear a thong with silk Bella otherwise you get panty lines!'

Sighing I proceeded to dress and once I was done I looked at myself in the mirror.

The shirt was just long enough to cover my bottom and the top three buttons were undone. It was big on me but I didn't mind. My hair was hanging down my back and my face was make-up free. Once I was sure I looked okay I opened the door to the bathroom to find Edward lying on his bed facing the roof wearing only a pair of boxers. I mean, I've seen him in boxers before but tonight was different. Something had changed between us.

When he heard the bathroom door open Edward looked up at me and I saw him gulp at the sight of me in his shirt. So, he noticed the change too.

Hesitantly I walked over to the bed and lay down on the opposite side. We stared silently at each other, not knowing what to say. The silence was getting almost too much to bear when Edward finally spoke.

"Come here." He said, holding his arms open for me.

Relieved, scooted into his arms and buried my face in his chest. Sighing contently I wrapped my arms around his waist, getting comfortable.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I hummed.

"Alice told me what you said to her this morning." He whispered. I froze. But he just continued. "And I wanted to tell you that…god, I don't even know how to say it." He was still whispering.

"Say what?" I asked, cautiously.

He looked into my eyes, searching for something and what he found seemed to encourage him. "On my first day of school, do you remember?" I nodded. "My day wasn't exactly going how I would've liked. So by the time I met Alice and Emmett in the cafeteria and found out that they already had found companions in Jasper and Rosalie Hale I wasn't very happy, especially since I was the fifth wheel. And then this girl catches my eye. And all I can think is how beautiful she is and how her eyes light up when she laughs. She is the only person I can see, nobody else exists. I was so transfixed with her that I only noticed the boy she was sitting next to later. But as soon as I saw you Bella I knew that I could never have you because surely someone as beautiful as you would never even notice me as I wish you would. So that day when I saw you at your locker I planned to bump into you so that I could have an excuse to talk to you but I think I hit you a bit to hard and we fell over. Looking down at you then so close to this beautiful girl I couldn't stop staring even though I knew I should.

"It was when I met Jacob that I decided to be only your friend. I wanted you to have everything you wanted and if that was my friendship then so be it. The day you told me that he had asked you out was the day the full extent of what I'd lost, what I'd given up hit me. I couldn't believe that I had just let you go without even a fight and I've hated myself every single day for it. If I could go back in time I know now that I should fight for you Bella. I wish I did. And all those other girls, they mean nothing because you are the only girl in the world to me. The only one I will ever be able to see. You are worth it Bella and you deserve love." He finished. I stared up at his face, basking the emotion that I was unable to name before. Hardly believing that this perfect creature can love me. Love me. Love.

His explanation put the final piece in the puzzle. Alice's list, her words, Edward's reactions to Jacob, everything. I can't believe that I didn't see it before. It was so obvious.

And all the while that I'm thinking through this three words are on repeat in my head.

Edward loves me.

I move closer, slowly, wanting to test something out. To see if we could possibly have any sort of connection. I know we have a connection but I'm curious to find out if we have a connection in the way that I had with Jacob at the start of our relationship. As I get closer I can Edward's eyes widen. When I'm close enough that our lips are only a breath apart I pause silently asking permission. And before I notice the movement Edward's lips are upon mine. His hands tangled in my hair.

My eyes close as my own hands find their way to his hair pulling him closer. Our bodies mould together and everything feels so right. Like we truly were made for each other.

When we part I can see Edward's eyes shining and I'm sure I look the same. We're both breathless, but unable to stop from kissing again and again. And the spark has increased magnificently and right now it's the only thing that I can feel and I crave that spark, the electricity that has increased tenfold, like a drug.

When we finally stop I cuddle up into his chest again listening to the voice of an Archangel whisper in my ear "I love you." over and over again.

**Epilogue **

If you would've asked me five years ago when I first met Edward if I would ever be here today I would have said no.

Back then the only way I could see Edward was as a friend while he sat in the sidelines watching, his heart breaking more every single day. And now if I could go back I would never have had said yes to Jacob and instead of becoming friends with the bronze haired green eyed angel I would see him as so much more.

But the past doesn't matter anymore. Of course I'll never forget those years with Edward but now I'm focusing on the future. And this was the first day of forever.

Again I sat in front of Alice's bathroom mirror while she again played guinea pig Barbie. She curled my hair and then put it in a ponytail and then pinned it up letting two tendrils of curled hair frame my face. Afterwards she started on make-up and I soon lost track of what she was doing. I watched in amazement as she made me look like a princess. She had pampered and buffed every inch of my body. My fingernails and toenails shined in the lights. My face looked flawless and my hair sparkled from all the glitter and diamonds Alice's insisted were necessary.

"Now Bella, just wait here while I get dressed. I'll be back soon so don't touch anything!" She warned and then disappeared into her bedroom.

I watched the driveway outside where cars for the whole town of Forks were sitting in front of the Cullen house. One car caught my eye. The Blacks car. Charlie had insisted that they were family and deserved to come. Edward, who didn't want to get on Charlie's bad side, said that if he were in his place that he would want the choice. So reluctantly I agreed but only because Edward convinced me.

I had Alice and Rosalie, who became Mrs. Emmett Cullen last year much to Alice's delight, have a little chat to Jacob about the rules. Reluctantly he agreed.

Rosalie was, despite her looks, a very nice person. We didn't exactly hit it off at first but soon became fast friends.

Edward had proposed last year after Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, not wanting to steal the spotlight off of them, which was a very smart move. Of course I said yes and then destroying our plans to wait until after collage Alice insisted that she was going to plan our wedding and it was only after I agreed with much begging from Alice that she had scheduled it for the next year. Edward talked to her about it but it was to no avail, she wouldn't budge.

Charlie had chucked a fit when we told him and it was only after Renee, who was ecstatic at the news and flew up straight away, had talked to him that he agreed but he would barely talk to me or Edward, actually he kind of took to glaring at Edward who was, and I quote "stealing his baby girl away for himself never to return." We had laughed about that. And even though I had asked Renee what on Earth she had said to him she just said to "enjoy your honeymoon cause it will be the last one you'll get," making me blush.

And Edward had somehow convinced me to let him by me a new car to replace my "rusted piece of junk" once we were married. I was also going to receive a credit card because "what's mine is yours" according to Edward. Oh, and not to mention my mysterious acceptance into an Ivy League collage. Yeah, Edward liked giving me everything even though I argue every time that I have nothing to give back, his response every time is "You've given me you, Bella."

So that's how we got here. It wasn't always a smooth ride but it was worth it because today I was giving up the title Isabella Swan and becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen and I had to admit I could get used to that.

Alice came back into the room wearing a silver flowing dress. It matched her perfectly curled hair and make-up perfectly. When I saw what was in her hands I gulped. It was my dress.

"Ok, Bella stand up." She commanded. I stood and she slipped the dress onto me from the floor, not wanting to destroy my hair and make-up. She then put me in my white heels and turned me to face the mirror.

The dress was white and it flared out slightly from the piece of lace that was placed where the V-neck ended. The lace tired into a bow at the back, the ends hanging down my back. Alice had matched my hair and make-up to the dress making me look very unlike myself. I could hardy recognize the woman in the mirror but I was sure it couldn't be me.

"Alice…" I gasped. She grinned.

"I knew you'd like it." She said.

"Knock, knock." Rosalie said from the doorway. She was also dressed in the silver flowing dress and her hair was in soft curls. Both my bridesmaids out shined me.

"I knew it was a mistake to have both of you as my bridesmaids." I sighed.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well how fair is it that the bridesmaids look so much more beautiful than the bride?" I asked.

"Bullshit. We're not the ones who everyone will be looking at when we go down there and we're not the ones who's in the fancy white dress with her soon-to-be husband waiting downstairs. Have you even seen yourself Bella?" Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She's looked at herself but she hasn't actually seen herself." Alice sighed.

"Well, I'm sure Edward will see her." Rosalie smirked at the double meaning.

Rosalie and Emmett had taken it upon themselves to think of every single sexual innuendo possible ever since they found out we were getting married, and even though I was used to it by now I blushed every single time much to everyone's amusement.

"Well, Bella your dad should be up here soon, then we can get started." Alice said.

I felt the nervousness creep up on my and I feared that I was going to faint.

Charlie came into the room, and for once he didn't look like a grumpy old man. He looked nervous, and slightly ashamed as he came into the room.

"Hey, Bells. You look beautiful." He murmured, and handed over a jewelry box. "You're mother wanted me to give you this since she and Esme were too busy directing the gusts to come up here and check and on you for the 50 time toady." He said, but just as he finished Renee came rushing into the room.

"Oh, my baby! Look how beautiful you are! Are you nervous? Did you like the necklace? Oh, I can't wait to see you down there! And Edward can't either! You should see him, he's a ball of nerves!" Renee exclaimed, before Charlie cleared his throat loudly, interrupting what she was saying.

"Uh, she hasn't opened the box yet, Renee." Charlie sighed. Renee looked down in surprise.

"Sorry! Go on! Open it." She said enthusiastically.

I looked down at the small blue box, not so unlike the one that held my engagement ring in it. My engagement ring had been Edwards Grandmothers, and I was slightly surprised that Emmett didn't get it first, but then again it wasn't really Rosalie's style. The ring was silver and had a small oval diamond in the centre surrounded by swirls with tiny diamond in amongst them. I absolutely loved it.

I opened the box my parents had given me and found a sliver necklace with a blue pendant hanging from the chain. I think the jewel was a sapphire, but I couldn't be sure. It wasn't over extravagant, the sapphire wasn't large, but you could somehow tell it was old. I gasped.

"I love it. Thank you." I whispered.

"It was your Grandma Swans. Charlie gave it to me on our wedding day and I wanted to give it to your on yours." Renee said to me.

"Put it on, Bella! We need to get moving." Alice interrupted, trying to hurry us along. It was true, we did need to be moving if we wanted to stay on Alice's schedule.

After Renee had helped me put the necklace on, gave me a timid but emotional hug and went back downstairs, Alice checked us over and touched us up before we all headed into the hallway. Rosalie went down first when Esme started the correct song on the piano downstairs, and then Alice. They both hugged me before they went, until it was just Charlie and I standing at the top of the stairs waiting for our cue to walk down.

"Please don't let me fall." I begged Charlie as we started the decent.

"I wont." He relied. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. I'm glad you're happy." He said after a very brief pause.

"Thanks dad." I murmured back. I didn't hold any blame to Charlie for the way he reacted when we told him about the engagement. I knew he was scared for me, didn't want me to make a mistake, but he was more scared for himself, he didn't want to lose me, he was scared that I would move away and forget all about him, that I wouldn't need him anymore. Of course I would need him, but Charlie was just scared of giving his only daughter away to someone else. I understood.

As we go to the bottom of the stairs and I finally looked up from my feet, the only thing I saw was Edward. The way he looked dressed in his back tux and bow tie with his bronze messy hair to the way his green eyes contrasted. But I was most entranced by the way he was looking at me. He was staring at me as if I was the only thing in the world, the most important thing in his life. His mouth hung open a tiny bit, creating a slit of space between his gorgeous lips, and his eyes stared at me, filled with all kinds of emotion, but the one that stood out the most was love. He had loved me from the very first day, and unknowingly, I had loved him too. I had always loved him, it just took me a few years longer then him to figure it out. He had always been mine and I had always been his, and today we were about to prove it to everyone.

This was most certainly the fist day of our forever, and we wouldn't take one second of it for granted.

THE END


End file.
